mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixel Moon Madness/Transcript
Act I in Magma Wastelands at night. The Infernites are walking through, wearing backpacks. Flamzer: Oh yeah, this looks like the perfect place to pitch our tents. Burnard: We didn’t bring any tents! Flamzer: You didn’t bring any tents?! On a camping trip?! What did you mix-monkeys bring? Sleeping bags? Burnard: Nope! Flamzer: Beans and bacon? Trail mix? Burnard: (Dismissively waving hand.) Nuh-uh! Flamzer: Board games? S’mores? Fudge brownies? Moist towlettes?! Burnard: We brought… (Hoists up giant ice cube.) …AN ICE CUBE! (Starts to shiver and juggle ice cube around between hands.) ''OH! OH! SO COLD! ''(Drops cube on ground.) We’ll have a cozy campcube! Meltus: And chill weenie burgers! Burnard: And freeze Mixmallows! Flamzer: Hmm! Well if that’s how you handle a campcube, you’ve got a lot to learn about camping! to later. The campcube is set up and giving a soft blue glow. Burnard is playing a guitar, Meltus has a weenie burger on a stick and his holding it around the campcube, and Flamzer is stacking Mixmallows onto a stick from the cooler near him. Flamzer: Nothing like a cold campcube on a starry night! Eh, guys? Meltus: (Pulling weenie burger off of cube) ''All right, this weenie burger is almost frozen! Aaa-choo! (Shoots out flames, charring the weenie burger.) Aww… '''Burnard:' (Touches campcube, screams and pulls his hand quickly off, shaking it.) ''OH! SO COLD! SO COLD! '''Flamzer:' Ya murp-monkey! Don’t you know you shouldn’t play with ice cubes? You could start a forest freeze! (Puts on ranger hat.) Now remember, campers… (Pulls down a panel that says “First Safety”, points to words with stick as soon as he says them.) ''…Safety First! ''(A puff of flame spits from his mouth, burning his Mixmallows, he groans.) Burnard: (Holding hand, laughs) Meltus: (Sneezes, sending out a large flame gush that partly melts the campcube, dimming it. He wipes his nose with his hand.) Burnard: (Points and laughs at Meltus and then points to the melted campcube.) Need ice! I get! (Runs offscreen and quickly returns with a blue gas canister labelled “Ice Water”) I got! (Starts pouring the contents onto the campcube, ice cubes and water scatter everywhere.) Flamzer: Have you lost your Mixels? (Rushes towards Burnard, the ice is now spreading on the ground as Meltus attempts to stomp it out.) Gimme that before you start a wild forest freeze! (Grabs canister and holds it away, though the ice continues to spill out.) ''You wanna chill yourself? ''(Ice spreads onto him and starts to freeze him.) Meltus: He’s frozen! Burnard: Get your flame on, we have to stop this ice! I’ll find some Cubits! shoots a flame from his tail and waves it around while Burnard runs offscreen. Meanwhile, the ice continues to spread and encase Flamzer. Meltus: Hurry! The ice is spreading! continues to rush as the ice starts to catch up to him. Cut back to Flamzer, he is nearly covered in ice. Flamzer: H-hurry! to Burnard at the cooler. He digs through it, tossing random items behind him. Cut back to Meltus attempting to melt the ice. The scene splitscreens to Burnard still throwing objects behind him. He then finds three Infernite Cubits. Burnard: Ah! (Runs back, waving Cubit towards Meltus.) I got! I got! grabs the Cubit. Burnard: Let’s Mix! large shoe comes down and stomps down to a gooey mess. The Murp splash appears. Meltus and Burnard: Murp! Meltus and Burnard Murp is formed, still holding the two Cubits. Meltus and Burnard Murp: (Speaking in both of their voices.) Mm…not right! (Quick cut to ice spreading and then back to them.) Let’s try again! another Cubit. A steamer press pushes them together into goop and seperates. The Murp splash appears again. Meltus and Burnard: Murp! second Meltus and Burnard Murp is formed. Meltus and Burnard Murp 2: ''(Speaking in both of their voices.) I don’t think so! ''back to Flamzer, he is nearly entirely encased in ice and it continues to spread on him. Flamzer: Please! Help…me… back to Murp. They touch the Cubit again. It turns into a buzzsaw that slices them up and explodes into the Mix splash. Finally, the Meltus and Burnard Mix is formed, as a trumpet fanfare is played in the background. He flies around on his jetpack, melting the ice with his flame nose nozzle into a pool of water onto the ground. The two demix onto the ground, both laughing. Flamzer glares at them and tosses the empty canister away. Flamzer: Boy, you’ve got a lot to learn about camping! Meltus: (Sneezes, sending a gush of fire that steams the melted water and wipes his nose.) Burnard: (Laughs.) fill the screen, with Boogly and Gobba eating them away. Cut to later. The campcube is set back up and the water is gone. Meltus is dangling a stick with a Mixmallow on it between his toes, Burnard is playing a guitar, and Flamzer is holding a stick with a single Mixmallow on it. Flamzer: Ahh…now that’s what I call a cold campcube. Burnard: ''(Laughs.)'' Meltus: It gives me the shivers. (Sneezes.) Burnard: I can’t feel my feet! (Laughs.) Flamzer: Yes sir, there’s nothing better than a frosty Mixmallow. (Eats Mixmallow.) to the cliffs, a few Nixels start to swarm on top of it. Nixels: Nix, nix, nix, nix, ni…oh? back to the campsite. Meltus:'' '(Gasps) Did you hear that? back to Nixels, who cover their mouths and duck down in shock. Cut back to campsite. '''Meltus: There must be someone out there! back to Nixels. One shushes the others. Nixel: (Starts hooting.) Other Nixels:'' '(Join in.) back to campsite. '''Flamzer: (Laughs.) That’s nothing to be afraid of! It’s just a couple of hoot-doodles, doodling at the moon. (Turns to look at moon.) Whoa. (Other Infernites join him.) Would you look at that crazy moon? Burnard:'' ''I’ve never seen the moon look so big! (Laughs.) Flamzer: It reminds me of a dream I once had… Burnard: I smell a campcube story! Meltus: Yeah! A scary campcube story! three are gathered around the campcube again, Flamzer is tapping his hand with his Mixmallow stick. Flamzer: Well now, let me think about it. It was on a night just like tonight! The moon was acting weird! I mean, REALLY WEIRD. to a black-and-white scene of the Infernites walking around, shifting eyes every so often, it gradually changes color. The moon slowly rises up behind them. Narrator Flamzer: We were minding our own business, when we all felt the strangest sensation, like something was stalking us. IT WAS THE MOON! moon pops up and starts to chase them, the Infernites scream and run away. Cut back to the campsite. Burnard:'' '(Nervously laughing.) That’s messed up. '''Meltus: Seriously. cut to the entire campsite. Nixels start to pop up from the clips. Flamzer: That’s when things got REALLY WEIRD! shifts to black and white. Narrator Flamzer: Now, where was I? Flamzer: (Looking at the screen.) You were talking about the moon, dummy! Narrator Flamzer:'' ''Oh, yeah! The moon! (Scene shifts back to color.) Burnard:'' '(Laughs.) '''Meltus: (Sneezes into a tissue, burning it.) Narrator Flamzer: It got all freaky on us! Invading our personal space! turns into an eyeball that goes out of the sky and near the Infernites, causing them to huddle and back off. Flamzer: It’s a space invasion, guys! Run for it! moon sprouts legs and becomes the ship-space as it starts to run after the fleeing Infernites, who scream. Two Nixels look on from behind a rock and follow the chase. Narrator Flamzer: So we ran for our lives! to ship-space and Nixels still chasing after screaming Infernites. Narrator Flamzer: 'But it was just too fast for us! ''sends out a claw from a hatch and grabs the Infernites. '''Flamzer: We’re goners, fellas! drags the Infernites in and the hatch closes. Narrator Flamzer: We were trapped on board the alien spacecraft as it set a new course! rev as Nixels grab onto the foot of the ship-space. It blasts up in the air as the Nixels scream. Cut to Mixel Moon, where it lands. The claw comes out of the hatch and holds out the Infernites. It raises a foot, knocking the Nixels back, and kicks the Infernites in the air. Burnard: Nice kick. Infernites hit Orbitopia’s glass dome with a moan and slide down, landing stomach-down on the ground. The Orbitons are hovering by them. They turn around in a sitting position Orbitons: Welcome to the moon, inferior planetoids! (Rokit shoots his guns off in the air. Cut to Nixels hiding behind rock.) Nixel: Nix, nix…nix? (Starts to float upwards.) Nix! Nix! Nix! Nixel starts to float as well, both chanting in fear. Cut back to the Mixels. Narrator Flamzer: It didn’t take too long to figure out we were in a tight spot! Flamzer: We’ve been… Burnard: '''…Abducted… '''Meltus: …by moon men! Flamzer: (Holding out an Infernite Cubit.) No choice! We have to use the Cubit! Meltus: Don’t you think that’s a little bit drastic? Flamzer: TAKE IT! Infernites: (Touch Cubit and scream. A rolling pin comes out of nowhere, rolling them flat). MAX! flattened Infernites form into the Infernites Max. Infernites Max: (Laughs.) back to the Orbitons, staring in confusion. Niksput: Huh, is he threatening us? Naut blinks for a few moments as a camera shutter is heard. Orbitons:'' ''MIX! (Scream, pull out Cubit and fly up to touch it.) Cradle of planets is formed, and explode in a live action explosion as the Orbitons Max is formed. Orbitons Max: 'OH YEAH! ''Maxes fly up and circle each other in battle stances. '''Narrator Flamzer: The battle was on! We were going head-to-head in a Maxed-out confrontation! When something strange happened… Maxes continue to circle each other, as colorful lights circle them, eventually turning into a heart and the Maxes start to dance. The Infernites Max twirls the Orbitons Max around his finger and lets him fall into his arms. They spiral again and do the Monkey and the Bump. They then turn towards each other. Orbitons Max: Say, you’re less than inferior after all, planetoid! Infernites Max: And you’re not so bad yourself, moon doogy! Both Maxes: Let’s be friends! Maxes go down to the ground and split up. Naut: 'We’re the Orbitons! ''(Points to Niksput.) This is Niksput! '''Niksput: ''(Cuts to him. He waves.)'' Yo! Naut:'' '(Cuts back to him, he points to Rokit) And this is Rokit! '''Rokit: (Cuts to him. He salutes.) Ten-hut! Naut:'' '(Cuts back to him) ''And my name is Nurp… ''(Head spins around.) '''Nurp: …Naut! (Giggles, head spins around again) Naut: (Clears throat.) to Infernites. Flamzer: (Waves) ''Flamzer here! '''Burnard:' (Raises hand.) ''Burnard! ''(Laughs.) Meltus: (Raises hand.) And I’m Meltus. We’re the In-in- (Sneezes, burst of flame comes out, he wipes his nose.) ''Infernites. ''to both tribes together, smiling. Narrator Flamzer: Turns out the moon Mixels were friendly after all! to Nixels still floating in space. Nixel: Nix, nix, nix, nix…seriously? Nix, nix, nix… Cubit is formed on screen as the background flashes random colors and Cubit gains holes. Shuff pops out of the orange hole. Shuff: Heh, how many Mixels does it take to cross the road? Vulk: (Pops out of the blue hole, laughing and points at Shuff.) How many?! Shuff: Uh…a lot? Vulk: (Laughs, then grows confused and sighs.) Mixels logo fills the screen multiple times. Cut to inside Orbitopia, Naut is leading the others. Naut: …And this is the grand atrium of our fantastic moon base! That dome is the only thing between us and the hideous vacuum of space! Flamzer: Um, weren't we just walking around out there? (Naut glares at him.) …Sorry. Naut: That dome is indestructible! Nothing in the great, wide cosmos could penetrate it! (Switches heads.) Nurp: Uh-oh! Naut told a fib! (Switches heads.) Naut: Quiet, you! (Switches heads.) Nurp: Naughty Naut! No fib! (Switches heads.) Naut: All right, already! There’s a SLIGHT flaw in the design. Rokit: Yep! Fragile as an eggshell! Naut: We’re working on it! to Niksput and Burnard. Niksput: Boring! (To Burnard.) ''So, little buddy, know any good tricks? '''Burnard: '''Yeah! Heh-heh, tricks! ''(Shoves thumb in his mouth and blows, fire and smoke comes out of his ears.) Niksput: Whoa! (Burnard points at him and points upwards. Niksput flies up near the smoke. Burnard forms a smoke lasso and grasps Niksput in it, who yelps in shock. Burnard slowly brings it down, laughing. Niksput grins.) Impressive, good sir! Naut: (offscreen) Well, folks! (Cut back to him) That’s all there is to see! (Switches heads.) Nurp: Nurp tum-tum all bumbly-wumbly. Nurp want crater tot! (Switches heads.) Naut: (Slightly annoyed.) Not now, Nurp, I’m talking here! (Switches heads.) Nurp: 'Nurp want crater tot NOW! ''(Switches heads, Rokit and Flamzer look at each other in confusion.) '''Naut: (More annoyed.) What Nurp needs is a nap-nap! (Switches heads.) Nurp:'' '''(In a near-demonic voice with large green shockwaves coming from his mouth that shake the environment.) ''NO NAP-NAP!!! '''Flamzer: …Whoa. (Walks up to Nurp.) Heh, you know, maybe nap-nap is a good idea, Nurp! Nurp: CRATER TOT! (Throws himself onto the ground and pounds at it, causing shockwaves that loosen three oxygen tanks into the air that start to head towards the dome.) Nurp want crater tot! Nurp want crater tot! Nurp want crater tot! Flamzer: Oh, my Mixels! (Closeup of him as he screams, he rushes towards Niksput and Burnard.) Those thingies are going to smash the dome! I’ll deal with the baby, you have to stop ‘em! Niksput: Don’t sweat it, bro! We got this! C’mon, buddy! (Grabs Burnard’s hand and zooms off. Cut to an Orbiton/Infernite Cubit encased in glass that says “In Case of Emergency”. Burnard covers his ears as Niksput smashes the glass and grabs the Cubit.) Let’s Mix! grabs onto the Cubit. It forms into a giant inflatable pump that blows up the Cubit until it bursts. The Niksput & Burnard Mix is formed. Niksput & Burnard Mix: ''(In Niksput’s voice, towards audience)'' Nice Mix, right? (Flies up and stops in midair. He belches out a stream of fire, which loops into three smoke lassos. He grabs them and circles them around.) Alley-oop! sends out all three lassos towards the oxygen tanks. Two catch, but one slips out, heading towards the dome. Cut to Naut. Naut: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! back to the dome, the oxygen tank hits, cracking it some. Cut back to Naut and Flamzer Naut: (Gasps, switches heads.) Nurp: I want crater tot NOW! (Pounds on ground and continues another tantrum, causing Flamzer to leap in the air.) to a small building, which is lifted up into the air, heading towards the dome. Cut to Flamzer and the Mix. Flamzer: 'Oh, shmitzels! Our lives are in your hands! '''Niksput & Burnard Mix: '''I told you, bro, we got this! ''(Flies off. He goes behind the building and pushes behind it, slowing it down before it hits the dome. Cut back to Naut and Flamzer.] '''Naut: Yaaay! back to the Mix. Niksput & Burnard Mix: 'No problemo! You can always count on the Orbitons! ''(Raises arm back, hits dome, it starts to crack. He gasps.) to outside the dome as it shatters. Cut to inside, as glass starts to fall. Naut tackles Flamzer out of the way. Cut to outside, the dome is completely shattered as the oxygen tank and building float out. Cut to inside. Naut and Flamzer pop up from the glass shards. 'Flamzer: '''Ha! So much for the “hideous vacuum of space”! Huh? ''whirring noise is heard. Cut to outside the dome. A large vacuum cleaner rolls into screen, sucking up the remains of Orbitopia, and then the moon, rolling back offscreen. Falling Cubits fill the screen for a scene transfer. to a large Rainbow Cubit. Vulk, Footi, Tentro, Shuff, Slumbo, and Jawg pop onscreen and touch it. Steel doors that say “MURP TIME” close down on them. 'All Six: '''Murp? ''doors open. The Mega Murp is formed. '''Mega Murp: (Roaring, notices audience, waves.) ''Hello, ladies! ''Cubits fill the screen as a scene transition. Rokit: We, Orbitons, would like to officially our Infernite friends to the Mixel Moon. Take a sample of my red, hot, crater tots. Yep! They're the kind of grub that puts the man in spaceman! and Meltus puts out fire. Burnard: Man food! Nurp: Oxy-juice, oxy-juice. Burnard: Ha! Ha! Treats! Treats! (Munches). ''Hmm? switches head. Naut: Whoa boy! Slow down before you pull your gas cube-- gulps Burnard: Ahh..... Naut: Um, nevermind. digging underground Nixel 1: Nix, Nix! Huh? Rokit: Who's ready for more crater tots! Hot on the grill! Nixel 1: Crater Tots! Tots! Tots! Nixel 2: Oxy-Juice! Juice! Juice! burps Meltus: Just a little gas. Nurp: Oxy-Juice! drinks Oxy-juice, head pops out and comes back. Meltus: Aww, thanks pal. Rokit: Chow time, everybody, come and get it! pops out and snatches oxy-juice and crater tots ''Hey? What the..? YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!! ''switches head Nurp: (fells unhappy) Let's go Bye-Bye! Meltus: What's the Mixels to do? A-A-ATCHOO! Burnard: We MIX! Category:Episode transcripts